Emotional Chaos
by CelestialBronzeLightning
Summary: "This isn't you, Amy. This isn't who you are." She started backing away. "No, listen to me. What happened to you?" Set before Cahills vs. Vespers.


**Here's a new multi-chap :D**

**I hope you like it, enjoy :D**

* * *

"Was this the best you could find?" Natalie asked her older brother as they stood in front of the hotel that would be their home for the next few weeks.

"It was," Ian said solemnly. "Sadly," he added, looking at the run-down hotel one more time.

"But... are you sure?" Natalie asked again. This sort of conversation had been going on for about half and hour, since they left the car.

"Sadly," Ian stated yet again and walked to the entrance, pulling his luggage behind him.

"Let's get this over with," she muttered, following her brother, although she didn't look like she wanted to even enter the place, also pulling her luggage behind her, although she looked way less happy about it. Not that Ian looked happy, but Natalie looked like she was going to throw up.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

After getting their keys, the siblings walked over to the elevator in the lobby.

"Oh, that won't work," the receptionist said, looking up from her gossip magazine.

"What? Why not?"

"It's been broken for months," she replied simply, making it clear that the subject was over by looking at her magazine again.

"Then why-" Natalie started, but Ian cut her off.

"Let's go look for our room," Ian said, politely nodding at the receptionist before pulling Natalie in the direction on the stairs.

When they were half way up the and Natalie was sure they were out of earshot, she stopped dragging her bag up the stairs to give Ian a questioning look.

"Don't..." Ian tried, already seeing what was about to come, but it was too late.

"What was that? We paid for this place, Ian! Paid! For this! Laughable. We're Kabras for god's sake! We can't stand for this!"

Ian looked annoyed at her sudden outburst, although he was agreeing with her on the inside.

"Oh, don't give me that! You know as well as I do that this place isn't fit for a Lucian."

Ian grimaced, looking around again. It _was_ run-down, dirty, dusty and littered with trash and being seen in a place like this would be utterly humiliating.

"I see your point," Ian said, hurrying to catch up with his sister, who had started climbing the stairs again without him noticing. "We'll get out of here as soon as I find another place for us to stay, alright?"

Natalie hesitated. "How long do you think that'll take?"

"Not more than a week," he assured her. "50, 52," he started counting when they got close to their room number.

"58, this is us," he said, unlocking the door with his recently obtained key.

"I don't know why this place has so many rooms, they can't get many customers," Natalie muttered

He held onto the door handle for a few seconds before pushing the door open. Natalie's jaw almost hit the ground, seeing what was in front of them.

Ian was speechless, which was very rare for him, because in the room was probably the best suite he had ever laid his eyes upon. Well, suite wasn't the right word for it. It was more like a room, since it wasn't very big. There were two smallish rooms and a bathroom, but the content definitely made up for the lack of size.

The beds were a bit smaller than their usual king-sized beds at home, but they were beautiful, with patterns etched into the polished wooden frame. On the beds lay silk blankets.

The entire room looked a bit like this, with a minibar and expensive looking decorations on every available surface.

"Forget what I said about booking another hotel," Natalie smiled, throwing her bags into the corner of the room. "I think this one will do just fine."

* * *

**What do you think of the first chapter? I know it's short, it's only the first chapter, though xD Tell me if you spotted mistakes or anything, CC is very appreciated :D **

**What do you think'll happen next? TELL ME xD**

**This is dedicated to anyone with a vowel in their name (real and/or fanfiction name xD) and a special shout-out to anyone who's birthday is today! I don't know who you are, but happy birthday :D we have something in common xD YAY!**

**I have two questions for you. First:**

**Do you think I overuse the :D face? I do, but I won't stop using them :D**

**And second:**

**Is there any smiley face you overuse, and if so, which one is it? :D**

**See ya,**

**CelestialBronzeLightning**


End file.
